


My Greatest Regret

by Hardcore_Lumity_Fan_624



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardcore_Lumity_Fan_624/pseuds/Hardcore_Lumity_Fan_624
Summary: Amity’s life had always been restrictive and lonely, until Luz showed up. Now Amity’s life has been turned on it’s head. But Amity’s parents will not be happy...
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	My Greatest Regret

Amity’s life had always been restrictive with little warmth. That was until she had met that human girl. Luz hadn’t brought her walls down, she’d crashed head first into them leaving Amity no time to put up new ones. Luz had changed her life for the better. She had gotten back on good terms with Willow and she finally got away from Boscha and her possy. It was no wonder she had a massive crush on her. She was just so amazing and cute and-

Amity shook the thoughts away before her face got too red. She had to focus. Her parents had screamed at her for 2 hours the other day about her grades so she had to get an A+ or else she’d get her scroll taken away for 2 months. Alright what was he saying?

“Abominations can turn sentient so it is important to check every day since sentient abominations must be registered with the Emperors Coven.”

The Emperor's Coven… that had been what Amity had trained for since she was a kid. She had trained with Lilith for as long as she could remember. Lilith was fine, they were never particularly close but sometimes Lilith would show her some advanced abomination moves. Wait wasn’t she supposed to be paying attention? Amity took a deep breath and managed to focus for the rest of class.

Finally class was over and Amity was fairly sure that she had all the answers to the test. She walked to the cafeteria and waited at the table for Luz, Willow, and Gus to show up. She pulled out her scroll and started looking through her messages. There were a bunch from the group chat with her, Ed and Em and one from… her mother. Amity’s heart started to beat fast but she took a deep breath and opened it.

Mother 10:30 am  
Have you been watering the dragon trees?

Amity sighed in relief. She had been watering them daily as her mother requested. She noticed out of the corner of her eye Willow, Gus and Luz coming in. She typed a response.

You 12:01 pm  
Yes every day.

Almost immediately she got a response

Mother 12:01 pm  
How much?

Amity looked over at Luz as she laughed with a girl from the Oracle coven. Amity felt a pang of jealousy but pushed the thought away and quickly typed and put away her scroll.

You 12:02 pm  
20 ounces, like you said.

“Heyyyyy Amity!” Luz sits down at the table. She puts her arm around Amity’s shoulder sending the poor witch into a blushing mess.

“H-Hey Luz! How was class?” Amity tried her best to talk normal as Luz got closer to her face.

“It was super cool! I helped Willow in the green house today and I looked into the future a bit in a crystal ball!” Luz had that shine in her eyes that often showed up when she was passionate about something. Amity noticed this because she often stared into Luz’s eyes when they were talking.

Willow and Gus sat down while Luz went on a tangent. Willow stretched across the table while Luz was turned away, still talking, and whispered in Amity’s ear.

“You really need to stop blushing. I’m pretty sure everyone knows by now.”

Willow snickered as Amity turned a bright red and glared at her. She stopped laughing when a tiny abomination arm flicked her in the forehead. Amity smirked at Willow and after Willow readjusted her glasses she smirked back. The rest of lunch entailed conversation and laughing. While Luz was in the middle of telling everyone about how she had made a vondral head explode earlier, Amity felt a buzzing in her pocket. She pulled out her scroll and found 20 messages on her phone. 5 from Ed and Em and 15 from her mother.

Ed 12:27  
Wow mittens you managed to piss off mom 2 days after she left

Em 12:27  
You better answer her soon or she’ll turn back around and come back

Ed 12:28  
Seriously Amity answer her soon she’s seriously pissed off

Em 12:28  
I mean to be fair, when is she not pissed off?

Ed 12:28  
You’re not wrong

Amity started to panic. What had she done to earn her mother’s wrath? She had done everything she had asked her to do. Nervously she opened the messages.

Mother 12:03  
I TOLD YOU 25 OUNCES

Mother 12:03  
WHY DO YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME!?!

Mother 12:04  
I DO SO MUCH FOR YOU AND YOU CANT LISTEN TO A SIMPLE INSTRUCTION?????

Amity sighed and scrolled through 12 more messages of her mother screaming and heckling her for underwatering her plants. She scrolled up through her messages to the one where she was told how much. It said 20. 

“Wow, your mom is intense” Luz said right in her ear.

Amity let out a frightened yelp as she realized Luz was peering over her shoulder. Amity tried to not make her face turn red but only succeeded in making it more red. How was she ever going to get through school if every time Luz touches her shoulder, or she has one thought about her, she couldn’t focus? Amity forced herself to respond.

“Yeah she can be, but it’s fine.” Amity quickly responded 

Willow gave her a look. Amity hated talking about her parents at school. Her mother and father presented themselves in public in a way that nobody ever believed her when she vented about them. When her and Willow used to be friends she vented about them all the time. Willow believed her because she had seen what they could be like. Maybe Luz would believe her, but she didn’t want to take that chance.

“Oh ok, hey I didn’t really understand the abomination lesson today could you come over and help?”

Amity started to panic. Her at her crushes house? In her crushes room? Talking and laughing with her crush???? Ok you have to calm down, she told herself.

“Uh sure what time?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I’ve ever written so sorry if it sucks. Feel free to leave feedback in the comments and if enough people like it I will continue.


End file.
